The hotel room
by I must be nocturnal
Summary: 'They say the hotel had a dark past but that was in the past nothing would happen again, right' Contains graphic content such as gore and death. Some pairing's may be implied and most characters appear or are mentioned at least once.
1. Chapter one

"Come on girls, tonight will be great," said Hungry. She was trying to connive some of the other female countries to have a sleepover at her place. She was already disappointed that Taiwan and Vietnam couldn't come because of meetings with their bosses and family affairs. So she was currently trying to convince Belarus and Ukraine, they were the most difficult people try and get in on things. "I don't know hungry, I wouldn't want to be a bother" Ukraine replied with a faltering voice. 'yes she's thinking about it, nearly there, just a little bit more and she'll say yes' thought Hungary mentally cheering herself on "Don't worry about that, you wouldn't bother anybody" Hungary used the most cheery voice she could manage."Okay if you're sure, I'll go. When is it again?" Ukraine said giving in to Hungary. She knew that Hungary isn't one to give up, besides it gave her something to do. "Fantastic! It's Saturday at 9pm just bring some pyjamas and you'll be set" Hungary explained where it was and then looked over at Belarus, who had been quiet the whole time. She was going to be difficult. "What about you, Belarus?" Hungary enquired

"Нет (No)" she answered. She was planning to find her brother and talk about their soon to be wedding. Belarus knew he loved her, he just doesn't express it well "What? Please it'll be really fun, I promise," retorted Hungary she wanted to get as many people as possible to come. "I can't, I have things to do" Belarus fired back with a glare. "Like wha-" Hungary was cut off from Germany shouting about how they shouldn't be talking when they are in a conference. She had forgotten all about it, they apologised and then Germany carried on talking. Hungary didn't want to annoy Belarus anymore, that girl is scary when she is angry- and in general - but then again people have told her the same thing.

She quickly got bored of the endless speeches made by a certain country (*cough cough* Germany *cough*) and started to look around the room. She stopped when she looked at one of the biggest love triangles ever. America/England/France. Everybody knew that America and France 'liked' England. It was so obvious yet the Englishman stayed completely oblivious. Hungary didn't know who she shipped more. There was FrUk with ultra-passionate ******* and ****** but you can also get the cute fluffy moments and the same in UsUk, passionate loving with fluff. Hungary could never decide which she liked better. Looking over to the left at the bottom of the table there was China and Russia. Don't even get her started on that one. She soon started to image what it would be like if turkey and Greece 'shared' japan. Hungary was interrupted from her fantasies when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Liechtenstein with a small smile on her face and a box of tissues in her right hand "Miss Elizabetha you have a bit of a nose bleed" Lichtenstein said in a sweet voice while handing Hungary the tissue box. "I do? Thanks, Lili. Has the conference ended already?" Hungary said putting a tissue to her nose and looking around the room to find some nations leaving and the others hanging around talking to others. "Yes, it finished a couple minutes ago. I was just about to go home with big brother but I saw you spacing out with a nosebleed, is it better now" Liechtenstein explained, as she was finishing she looked over at her brother who was waiting by the door. "Yeah, it's almost done," Hungary said while checking her nose which was, thankfully, stopping bleeding. Then she remembered about her sleepover. "Lili before you go, I would like to invite you to the sleepover I'm having tomorrow?" Hungary asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"Um… I'll have to ask big brother but I'm sure he'll say yes. Who else is going?" Lili answered giving another look towards her brother, who seem to be getting annoyed at waiting so long. Seeing Switzerland's inpatients Hungary quickly replied: "There'll be Ukraine, Belarus, Belgium, Seychelles, me and hopefully you." At this point Switzerland had stomped over and interrupted what Lili was going to say "Sister we have to hurry and go now." he said with a cold expression. "Brother, can I go to Hungary's sleepover?" Lili said wearing an express that could melt the iciest of hearts and an icy heart is what Switzerland was known for. Switzerland took one look at his sister's face and he could feel an emotion rise. "Fine just don't talk to any boys," he said quickly looking away with a blush on his face. "Don't worry Switz's. It's just an all-girl thing so there'll be no boys" Hungary said with a smile on her face.

A couple minutes later Liechtenstein and Switzerland left as did Hungary. That was the second last day of the conference. There wasn't going to be one for a while so she went to her hotel room and started to pack her things to return home. Midway through her packing, she heard some shouting from outside. Moving out into the corridor quickly to see what all the commotion was about she bumped into Austria "ofh! Sorry Austria I wasn't looking where I was going" she apologised while rubbing her nose. It was like some upper force had its ageist her nose or something. "Its fine I'm sorry, I was going to see who was making all that noise," he says. 'Is he blushing?' Hungary pushed that thought aside and replied: "yeah I was just heading over there now". It looked like Austria was about to say something but was cut off by a loud crashing noise coming from around the corner. "Come on, we better hurry," Hungary said quickly and begin to walk towards the noise. Austria ran after her and tried to keep up, he had never been one for fast walking.

As they approached the door where all the noise was coming from Austria started to get worried about who or what was making the loud crashing sounds coming from just inside the room in front of him. Hungary looked over at him at then slowly moved closer to the door and put her hand on the door knob and turn it slowly. As the door opened she noticed that all had gone silence and there was only the dim glow of the lamp in the corner to aluminate the room. The two stepped inside. "Hungary maybe we shouldn't be in here," Austria said while looking around the room struggling to see. "it'll be fine. Now help me find the light switch." Hungary replied while feeling the walls trying to find the switch. "Alright, I still don't thin- ack!" Hungary turned around quickly at the sound of her friend choking, to find no one there Hungary called out to Austria but received no answer. She panicked and continued to call out his name. "This isn't funny, you know, just come out Austria." Hungary stumbled to the door and opened it. Well tried too. The door wouldn't open it was locked shut. She desperately tried to open the door, she stopped when she heard at the creaking of another door opening. She gulped and shouted "Austria this isn't funny come out already" but it was in vain as she yet again received no answer. Taking a deep breath and plucking up all the courage she had, she walked over to the door. As Hungary got closer she could smell a… rotting stench. This made her stop in her tracks, she could feel her legs tremble and terrifying and gory thoughts filled her mind. She wanted to scream ad shout to alert someone to get her out of the room, no, she wanted to get out of the building. Trying to make some movement, towards the window or towards the door just something, anything. She couldn't it was like she was frozen in place.

Then she heard… piano music? This confused her more than that time where she found out boys don't grow their bits and that she was a girl, it was faint but it was there. Something was in that room or someone was playing a trick on her. Finding courage she started to move towards the door and smell of rotting meat growing stronger and stronger. She grabbed the handle and opened the door fully. How she wishes she didn't. was there blood spurted all over the walls. Organs thrown about. However, that wasn't what scared her the most. Staring her straight in the eyes was Austria decapitated head hanging from the flickering light above. Tearing up she took in his face. The look in his glossy cold dead eye while the other one hanging you the socket hanging by the medial rectus*. How his jaw was snapped and twisted in a way that wasn't human, you could see the bones sticking out and the blood was still dripping onto the floor.

Hungary screamed and all her tears finally broke loose and pour down her face. Then something pushed her into the room and she fell to the floor getting a face full of blood and her hand landing on one of Austria organs from the glance she gave it, it looked like his liver but she didn't stare. Hungary picked herself back up and ran over to the door and started to hit it after checking the door to see if it was locked, which it was, she was still screaming for help. This continued until her voice just came out in a soft whisper. She slid down onto the floor and curled up into a ball then started rocking back and forward while her dead childhood friend lay in bits around her. The only sound that could be heard was Hungry whispering "-a ' nem az én hibám" over and over again.

* * *

 **/AN**

 **Word count: 1672 (not including AN)**

 **This was meant to be a happy thing where the girls were going to have a sleepover but no. That happened.**

 **Also that last part where it says: "-a ' nem az** **én hibám" it means 'it's not my fault' in Hungarian. I'm not sure if it's correct or not so if anybody knows I'd be really grateful if you could tell me.**

 **Anyway back to the story; the medial rectus, to give a proper expiation it is;**

 **"As with most of the muscles of the orbit, it is innervated by the inferior division of the oculomotor nerve (Cranial Nerve III). This muscle shares an origin with several other extrinsic eye muscles, the anulus tendineus, or common tendon. It is the largest of the extraocular muscles and its only action is adduction of the eyeball. Its function is to bring the pupil closer to the midline of the body. It is tested clinically by asking the patient to look medially."**

 **Or the short answer; it's one of the muscles that holds your eye in place.  
I would like to thank Sheskull from Wattpad (she's awesome go check her out) she pre-read this and helped me with the first draft.  
Reviews are appreciated they help me get better and know if anyone likes what I'm writing also this is an on-going thing so if you want a certain character feel free to request them **

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. /**


	2. Chapter two

The hotel room: Chapter two

It was the next day of the conference and Italy was skipping happily towards the meeting room. He disliked the meeting as much as everyone else but he always tried to make everyone he talked to smile at least once. Opening the door and walking in his eyes scanned the room of nations to try and find Germany. He found him quite quickly for the amount of nations that were in the room, granted he knew where Germany would usually stand and where he broke up fights and agreement but that was beside the point. He jumped over to the German who was talking to japan in hushed tones. "Ciao Germany and japan" Italy exclaimed with a bright smile on his face.

"herro Italy-san." japan replied while bowing slightly

"Guten tag Italy," Germany replied nodding his head in acknowledgement. "Have you seen Hungary and Austria?" Germany asked. Italy was confused by this question "No, why?" he questioned while tilting his head to the side.  
"They aren't here, they aren't the types to be late" Germany answered. He and japan were discussing them before the Italian skipped over. Japan started the conversation by mentioning the loud crashing coming from the room below him, Germany had apologised for the trouble and japan had said it was fine, then the German had commented on the absence of Hungary and Austria and that was when Italy had turned up. "Don't worry Germany-san, I am sure they'll turn up soon," Japan said trying to reassure the German.  
"Sí don't worry. They'll be fine!" Italy said happily with a bright smile. Germany nodded his head in agreement "Anyway it's time to start the meeting" he said while motioning to their seats.

The three friends walked to their respective seats and sat through a boring and uneventful meeting. They soon got to a break and the nation were quick to get up and leave. They all went to their groups. The trio that consisted of Germany Italy and japan were the ones which were acting out of character the most today. "Come on, they didn't show up so we are going to find them," Germany told his friends "But Germany, that's a long way back to their rooms and I haven't had any pasta" the Italian whined and gave the german a look which he rarely denied. "I would normally go with you Germany-san but I have to call my boss about confidential things, I am sorry for this" japan said while bowing.  
"that's fine japan you may go," Germany said and nodded at him. Japan bowed once more and said his goodbyes then left. Germany hoped that when he looked back at the Italian he would have stopped making that face. He was wrong. "Fine you can stay here. I'll go" Germany sighed. The Italian jumped and hugged the german while thanking him. Germany pushed the Italian away, the Italy jumped over to his brother and Spain. The German looked around the room. He was trying to find Switzerland, he was the only one Germany trusted in his absence to hold meetings. Once he had located him, Germany walked over to him and explained the situation to him. "I understand and I saw them both yesterday, they also not the type to skip meeting so they may have been called back to their own countries" Switzerland agreed to keep the meeting under control. Germany thanked him for the information and went on his way.

As he reached the third floor and room's 102 and 103 he noticed strange things. There was no one there. It's about time the maids do their rounds and they were nowhere to be seen. One single light was flickering above the room 106, he took a mental note to mention that to the staff later. The thing that bothered him the most was that Austria's room (102) door was open. Austria never left doors open, if it was an emergency or not. Germany knocked on the door and walked in and shouted "Austria? Where are you?" when he received no answer. This annoyed the german so he walked further into the room. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He walked into the bedroom and check the wardrobe to check for clothes. 'Everything still here so he's not gone home' the German thought. The sound of a door slamming interpreted his thoughts. Germany ran through to the living room and turned to the door. Seeing that it was closed Germany went up to the door and rattled the handle. Someone had locked him in. He wasn't in a very good mood, to begin with, and this just wasted even more time. Whoever did this would get punished.

Germany started to try to break the door down. He wasn't in a mood to mess around. But he stopped when all the lights went off. 'great, a power cut, just what I needed' Germany thought. Then something made a banging noise. He tried to make his eyes adjust to the low light level and walked over to the window to open the curtains to let some light in. He looked over the room as the sun lit the room. Everything was everywhere it looked like a heard of bulls had been let loose. Everything was silent until a clicking noise came from the bedroom. Something moved past Germany, something was there it had to be. 'Where and what is it then?' his reasonable mind argued with him. 'That's a… good point' he thought and waddled to the door. Setting his hand on the handle and pushing down, he took a deep breath, opened it and walked in. The sight that greeted him… Three dog heads on pikes with what looked like intestines strung about. They look like his dogs. Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster. In between them all was a single beating heart. With was looked like veins leading up to it from the corners of the room. The arteries lead up to the dogs snouts and wrapped around them like a mussel. The blood was dripping down onto the floor making a small puddle on the ground. It made Germany shake with fear. It couldn't be them. They were at home with Prussia. He started to hyperventilate. This was too much he could look at it anymore. The problem was he couldn't move. He was frozen with fear. He wanted to move, to get out of this hellish room but it was like something was stopping him. Tear's started the run down the terrified Germans face. His legs gave in, he fell to the floor. Swallowing and looking at the floor Germany tried to take control of his breathing. Trying to convince himself that it wasn't real, that Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster were safe at home and someone was playing a cruel trick on him. In this moment Germany missed a dark shadow that slithered past him and went out of the room.

Germany shakily got up, still looking at the floor, and walked into the living room. He gazed at the front door, which was now open. He walked out and ran to the elevator. Once he got in he remembered about his phone. Germany quickly got it out of his pocket and dialed Prussia. It rang a few time he answered with his usual ego.

"Hallo, you've reached the AWESOME Prussia" he shouted down the phone.

"Hallo Bruder. I just wanted to check on that Aster, Blackie and Berlitz were okay" Germany said shakily he doesn't think he'll be able to forget that image for a _long_ time. "Ja Ja, they are fine. Are you okay west? You sound tense. Well more than usual" the Prussian replied with a worrying tone.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," the German said trying to make his voice go back to normal. The elevator made a small Bing noise signalling he was at his destination "I have to go, I'll call later, bye" Germany sighed.  
"Alright, see you later and don't work too much!" the Prussian shouted down the phone making Germany wince. He hung up the phone and walked out of the elevator. He thought about going back to the conference room but decide against this and just went back to his room. When he got into his room he took off his tie and jacket and laid down on the bed. Evenly drifting off into a deep sleep.

 **/AN**

 **Word count: 1405**

 **I feel terrible for writing that. Oh well.  
Side note, I can't write japan. I was planning on a lot more dialog and action with him but it turned out really bad. So sorry if everyone seems OOC. It's mostly because my writing is pretty bad, I apologise.  
As always reviews are appreciated and thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter three

"Switzerland, I'm sorry to bother you but would you mind starting the meeting back up, only if I'm not back on time" Germany asked Switzerland, who seemed confused at the statement "Yeah, that's fine. Can I ask why?" he replied. He had an idea of what it was about but he wanted to make sure. "Well, Hungary and Austria aren't here. So I need to find them and ask them why they haven't shown up. Have you seen them lately?" Germany questioned. Switzerland looked at him sceptically, he disliked telling people who he has and hasn't seen but still told him that he saw them just after the meeting yesterday. Germany thanked him and then walked off.

'Why would Hungary and Austria skip a meeting, it not like them' Switzerland pondered but dismissed the thought as it wasn't his problem. Looking over the room, to assess the situation, all he could see was France and Spain annoying England, America talking over Canada, South Italy shouting at Spain and trying to get him away from England and France and various other nation cause as much trouble and mess as possible. He looked over the sight and sighed. Dreading the fact that he was going to make them pay attention when Germany wasn't here –even when he was here most didn't really listen- and make it orderly. Getting lost in his thoughts of just leaving and never returning, he quickly lost track of time. He Looked up at the clock, realised that it was time to restart the meeting. Sighing once more Switzerland moved to the front of the room, where Germany usually sat, grab his pistol he always kept on him at shot at the roof. Making everyone turn round to stare at him.

"Alright everyone, get to your seats, breaks over and before any of you ask Germany had to leave for confidential reasons and he put me in charge" Switzerland shouted to the large group of nations, who were now moving to their seats.

"Dude this sucks" America whispered to England, who glared at him and replied with "Do you ever stop talking, git"

"America, England. I just said the meeting was starting, do I have to repeat myself?" Switzerland shouted at the two nations. America gave an obnoxious laugh and England just looked at him and then looked at the floor. Switzerland huffed and continued the meeting.

The meeting carried on without many interruptions, after all, who would want to mess with Switzerland with a gun, as usual, nothing was really resolved, everyone was glad it was over and everyone quickly left to go back to their hotel rooms. Switzerland went back with Lichtenstein. They talked about various things until they reached their rooms. Which happened to be next to one another "Goodbye brother, see you later" Lichtenstein said sweetly with a smile. "Yes, goodbye, see you later" the Switzerland replied with a small smile, it was rare but he did smile from time to time, and then went into his room. As he entered the room something caught his attention. A lamp. It was lying on the floor. Something must have knocked it down, Switzerland threw his hand to holster and pulled his gun out, He noticed the bathroom door was slightly open and slowly approached it. Peeking through the gap he saw nothing out of the ordinary. The silence in the room made him on edge -he was waiting for someone or something to jump out at him- and the tension was so thick you would need a saw to cut it. Switzerland opened the door, the creaking finally interrupting the silence, and scanned the small room for any movement. He went as far as checking behind the shower curtain.

Seeing as there was nothing there he walked out of the bathroom and went over to the lamp. Picking it up Switzerland had a closer look at it. There was… scratch marks. Five to be specific. He traced them and realised they were in a similar shape of a hand. A big hand, as he couldn't stretch his fingers to all of them at the same time, but a hand nonetheless. He looked back to where the lamp landed and inspected for anything that looked out of place. After a moment he saw the carpet was turned in the other way in some parts and small tears dotted around. Not something he would have noticed had he not been looking. They lead towards the bedroom. Grabbing his gun once again he walked over, put his ear against the door and listened…

All he could hear was a dripping.

Switzerland charged into the room and aims his gun around reading to shot at any giving moment. However, there was nothing there. Looking around frantically for any sign that there was anything was there. Seeing a small blur move in the corner of the room he fires five of his six bullets, he had more they just weren't loaded and moved over to the object. It was just a mouse. Sighing in annoyance –he wasted good bullets- he turned to go and see what that dripping noise was. Once again sighing, he seemed to be doing that a lot today, seeing as a pipe from the room above must have burst. Going back into the living room and picking up the phone and calling reception and telling them about the pipe and the mouse problem.

After Twenty minutes, Switzerland was finally moved to another room. He was tired and annoyed at the hotel staff. Looking over to his briefcase he knew he had a lot of unfinished paperwork to do but right now, he was far too tired to do any. He had a quick shower, put his gun under his pillow –hey, you never know what might happen- then went to bed.

Switzerland sat up in a daze, Hearing a thump coming from the living room, at least that's what he assumed. Grabbing his gun here tip-toed over to the door and listened. He could hear something. To him, it sounded like heavy breathing, very low. Almost a growl. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he slid passed the door and hid behind the couch. The sound got louder and louder as he moved. Taking a deep breath he peeked around the cornor.

 _Then everything went to black._

 **/AN**

 **Word count: 1056**

 **This chapter just didn't want to work, at all. First I lost the file forcing me to rewrite what I had already done and then my laptop decide not to work. I am also** _ **REALLY REALLY SORRY for how short this chapter is.**_

 **I have my good and bad writing days. For example, in one day I wrote two things each around 1400+ words each. Then there is this, a week and a bit to finish. But it's done now and it's not really great.**

 **My internet hasn't been working since the third of august, I am at a friend's uploading this, my laptop (Which I write all my fic's on) had a small melt down. I still don't know why. And to top it all off, I'm back at school. –Internal screams- . Now that I read this bad I sound like I'm making a lot of excuses. I'll try to make the next chapter longer as this one is so short. (I already have many Ideas of what I'm gonna do for it)**

 **I'm sorry once again and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
